doctor,doctor
by The lovely otaku-chan
Summary: well basically doctor is sick and who better to take care of him then our very own claire!
1. Chapter 1

Note: the doctor is sick who'll take care of him? Why our very own Claire of course!

Sorry for the wrong punctuation!

Disclaimer: I don't own harvest moon although it woundn't hurt if I could

Any way here goes the story!

One day in the mineral town clinic.

Achoo! Achoo! Was herd from doctor's office apparently our favorite doctor has caught a cold so doctor's nurse elli advised to take the day off.

Doctor I think you should go to bed elli said sounding worried

I can't Claire is delivering medicinal mushrooms today.

Achoo!

Fine. But if you feel sick go to bed immediately! Elli said sternly

Okay

After a few minutes…

I'll take the day off you too elli tell them the clinic is closed today eventhough it's not Wednesday.

Okay doctor Elli replied

it's my version so Elli sleeps in her granny's house

but because of her carelessness she forgot to lock up

when Claire arrived who has no clue he is sick comes in

boy! It's dark in here

doctor! Doctor!

Huh wonder where he is?

Maybe upstairs!

Claire when to doctors room to find him trembling with a fever

Oh my gosh!

She touched his four head

Your burning up!

Luckily Claire found a bucket of water and a moist towel

Here this will cool you off

She put the towel on his four head

I'll make you some mountain stew

When Claire was finished cooking she went to his room

Only to be shocked at what she saw

He was naked

Aahhh! She screamed which made her drop the stew

Ahhhh! Doctor also screamed

What are you doing here he asked

I delivered the mushrooms then I found you sick but I'm leaving now bye!

Wait! It's raining outside you better spend the night here he said blushing

Claire looked outside and realized he was right

o-okay but you better eat you'll never recover

is that mountain stew?

Yes it is

I love this stew thank you

They were in the dining room my version

Wow! This soup taste great can I have more?

Sure! Claire happily replied

While walking over the pot she accidentally tripped

Good thing he caught herimagine the fall like the dance the tango

Both blushing uncontrollably

Sorry! Claire applogized

It's okay

I'll get more stew

Wait he touched her shoulder

Then made her face him

She could feel his hot breath upon her lips which threw her into a vortex of emotions

Doctor leaning in closer and closer so close they already feel each others body heat

Claire's was like a very warm heat

While his was as cold as ice but it felt like the sun to Claire

They were about to kiss when some one knocked on the door

Damn!

It was jeff in for his Tuesday check up

Oh it's you jeff!

Listen the clinic is closed today I've got a cold

Is that so? Well next Tuesday then!

Okay

Now where were we?

Claire looked at him blushing redder than any of her apples

Doctor smiled…apples delicious

He walked over to her obviously continuing what he was about to do

He gently pushed her in the tiled wall hugging her

They looked at each other passionately I'm going to light a fire he said suddenly

Okay Claire agreed okay change the raining to snowing

Claire shivered because all she was wearing was her jumpers

Doctor then got some blankets and gave them to her

This will make you warm

The blankets? Claire asked

No this he kissed passionately

Claire felt her whole body heat up it was so sweet

Claire couldn't do anything but melt

Okay okay I admit it was too long but chapter 2 will be shorter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They paused for air rapidly inhaling all the air they can

Well did that warm you up? Doctor said kindly

Of course it did! Claire replied

Look it stopped snowing Claire said looking through the window

Let's go outside Claire warmly replied

But it's freezing outside and your coat all wet and I only have one coat

Who cares? Claire said

Okay just let me put a coat on and some mittens

Come on Claire was already at the front door

She's so energetic doctor thought to himself

Come on!

Okay I'm coming

But as soon as they stepped out of the clinic Claire without proper clothes

Starts shivering doctor could do nothing but laugh

Hmmmp! Ah…Claire got some snow and made a snowball

Wack! It hit doctor's face like a dart

Hey! No fair he stared throwing snowballs at her too

After a tiring snowball fight they rested on the bench near the clinic

They watched may and stu play

They look so cute! Together Claire said

But suddenly Claire faints!

Claire! Claire! He brought her to the clinic and layed her on the soft clean bed

He goes to his desk and gets a thermometer and checks her temperature

41 degrees she has hypothermia

it's because of the cold

he got some medicine and made her drink some

she soon wakes up to find the doctor smiling sweetly at her

what happened? Claire asked woozily

you fainted you were burning up the doctor said

funny Claire said

why? Doctor asked puzzled

a few hours ago YOU WERE sick and I took care of you

what time is it? Claire asked

5:30

oh my gosh I gotta feed toto my dog!

Bye! Claire said in a rush

Hmm he smiled at her

As soon as she got home she immediately took the can of dog food

Arr…arr toto said with his puppy dog eyes begging for food

Sorry boy! Here it is eat up boy

Arr toto barked happily eating his dinner

Grumble!

Woahh I'm kinda hungry too!

Claire got some ingredients from the fridge and made some pizza

Hmmm…. I wonder if he's eating dinner too?

Click! The pizza was ready she took out of the oven

Mmm! Fresh pizza

While at the clinic.

Doctor was looking at his canned dinner

Man…I wish I could taste some of claire's cooking

Knock, knock, someone was at the door

Doctor looked to see who it was

It's Claire and her dog! Doctor said blushing

Hi! Claire.hi toto!

I brought you some chicken yes in my version they can eat chicken and meat

Wow! That smells great thank you now I don't have to eat canned soup

Is that all you eat? Canned food Claire said sounding quite worried

Well I cant really cook so I microwave

Well I thought a doctor like you would even prevent people from eating canned food

Tell you what I'll cook for you!

Really? Doctor asked

Sure! Claire said happily

Well gotta go bye come on toto

As soon as they left doctorjumped in overwhelming joy!

Grumble! Woahh gotta eat soon

He looked at the steaming basket

Wow! Fried chicken he took a bite and screamed in his head how good it was

The next morning…

Good morning toto

Well time to get to work goodthing it's winter

All I have to do is milk the cow, feed the chickens and I'm done

Huh? Gray how are you doing ?

Fine gray said sinisterly

Is something wrong? Claire asked

Nothing Is wrong gray replied

Well okay then as soon as turned her back gray tried raping her

Aahh! Ahh! Gray noooh!

Huh? What was that doctor asked he listened closer

Ahhh! He could hear Claire

Claire I'm coming! Doctor said dropping the medicinal plants

Nobody can here you don't try escaping!

When doctor arrived he saw Claire and gray he ran as fast as he can

Gray! Leave her alone doctor yelled bravely

Doctor? Claire said with tears in her eyes

Don't worry Claire I'm here

Well if it isn't mineral town's doctor gray said annoyed

Doctor gave gray a punch so hard he fell

Ahh! I'll be back gray said running away


End file.
